fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball: Guardian of the Universe Episode 1- The Invasion
(The setting is a farm) Farmer #1: Phew. It’s getting’ hot out here don’t ya think? Farmer #2: Yeah. Let’s take a break and get a glass of lemonade. (Two meteor-like objects are racing towards the ground) Farmer #2: What is that!? Farmer #1: Meteor? But we don’t get meteors around here. (The objects crash into the Farmer’s land) Farmer #1: Go get the shotgun. (Farmer #2 goes inside the house) Farmer #1: (Screams) WHO ARE YOU, OR WHAT ARE YOU!? (As the smoke clears, two silhouettes appear to be walking closer to Farmer #1) Farmer #1: (Grabs a shovel) WHO ARE YOU? (One of the silhouettes teleports in front of the Farmer) Yrome: My name is Yrome. And I’m here for your resources. Farmer #1: Re-re-resources?! (Yrome grabs the Farmers hand and breaks it. The Farmer screams in pain) Yrome: Don’t play stupid, cowboy! Farmer #1: I don’t know what you’re talking about! (Farmer #2 exits the house with the shotgun) Farmer #2: EAT LEAD YOU ALIEN (Farmer #2 fires several shotgun bullet at Yrome, but he remains unaffected) Farmer #2: What the.. Yrome: You know what.. (Yrome throws Farmer #1 into Farmer #2) Yrome: Try this on for size. (Yrome extends his hand, and fires a yellow beam of energy at the house, destroying the house and killing the Farmers) Yrome: That’s what happens when you don’t give information.. (Another person emerges from his space pod) Yrome: SOLDIER! What’s the status of the resource? Soldier: My scouter says it’s in the city. 5 miles east from here. Yrome: We’ll head there right away. (The two powered up in a clear aura, and flew east) (The scene changes to a medium size house in the middle of nowhere) Yuganna: DINNER’S READY! (Two kids, a boy, the age of 10 and a girl, age of 19 runs downstairs and sits at the table) Gurin: What’s for dinner mommy? Yuganna: Chicken Lo Mein. Gurin: MY FAVORITE! (Yuganna puts the food on the table and Gurin starts eating) Yuganna: Slow down sweetie.. Gurin: (With a mouthful of food) But it’s so delicious.. Yuganna: (Looks over at Kirro) So how was your day sweetie? Kirro: (With a mouthful of food) It was good. Yuganna: (Sighs) You kids.. TV: BREAKING NEWS. (Everyone in the house turns to the TV) TV: THERE ARE TWO STRANGE BEINGS DESTROYING CITIES. THEIR MOTVIES ARE UNSPECIFILED. MORE INFORMATION COMIN- (The news reporter is cut off and the channel goes to static) Kirro: That city looks like M. City. (Gets up) Yuganna: Are you going to go there. Kirro: If we want to stop them from killing innocent lives, then yes. Yuganna: (sighs) Fine. Just don’t get yourself killed, Kirro. Kirro: (Smirks) When have I ever? Gurin: MOMMY MOMMY CAN I DO WITH KIRRO?! Yuganna: No, Gurin. This is too dangerous. Kirro: Mom, let him come. This will be great experience for battling. Yuganna: (Sighs) Go with your sister, Gurin. And listen to her, you understand? Gurin: Yes, Mommy. (Kirro and Gurin fly to M. City) Yrome: This whole planet is worthless.. Why did Frost send us here? Soldier: The resource is on this planet somewhere. We just have to search thoroughly for it. Yrome: Ugh. We might as well blow this useless planet up and see what we find. (A small energy ball hits Yrome from behind) Yrome: UGHHH Soldier: Yrome, Sir! Yrome: What was that? Kirro: You’re not blowing anything up, scrum bags. Yrome: And who might you be, miss? Kirro: Your destroyer. Yrome: Ha, you make me laugh. You brought your little bodyguard as well? Gurin: I may be little, but I’m strong! Kirro: So instead of fighting and destroying buildings and innocent people, what about you fight people who are stronger than you? Yrome: (laughs) Do you honestly think a female and a pimp squeak is stronger than me? Kirro: Okay, how about I destroy you, and my little bodyguard can destroy your bodyguard. Yrome: Sounds like a plan. You pick the battleground. Kirro: Right here is fine. (Everyone descends to the ground) Kirro: Gurin, you fight first. You can win, I believe in you. Gurin: Okay. (Gurin walks towards the Soldier) Soldier: You shouldn’t be here, little boy. You should be playing with your toys. Gurin: We’ll see about that.. (The Soldier clicks a button on his scouter and checks Gurin’s power level) Soldier: 500? You’re weak. Kirro: Gurin, go full power, don’t hold back. (Gurin glows in a blue aura as he powers up. The ground shakes and rocks that were on the ground are now floating in the air) Soldier: W-W-Wait?! Yrome: His power level is raising.. How can his power increase at will?! SOLDIER. WHAT’S HIS POWER LEVEL!? Soldier: 10,000.. 12,000.. 12,550.. Yrome: How can a little boy like that contain so much power.. (Gurin finishes up powering up) Soldier: 13,500.. Gurin: (Smiles) How do you like me now? Yrome: Impossible.. (The soldier charges at Gurin and punches his face) Soldier: HA! (Gurin turns back) Gurin: Are you fighting for real? That didn’t even hurt.. (The soldier steps back) Soldier: Urgh.. (Gurin charges at the soldier and kicks his face and he files up) Soldier: AHHHHHHH (The soldier stops himself mid-air) Soldier: WHERE ARE YOU KID!? (Gurin teleports behind him and knocks him down to the ground) Soldier: AHH (The soldier slams into the ground, creating a miniature crater) Gurin: This isn’t fun.. (Gurin lifts his hand out in front of him and charges an energy blast) Yrome: T-This kid.. (Gurin fires the energy blast at the crater causing a huge explosion) Kirro: Over kill don’t you think? (Yrome stands there in shock) Gurin: Hehe. That was too easy. (Fires into the crater and picks up the Soldier and throws him onto the street) Yrome: He-He’s dead!? Gurin: (Smiles) Wow. I didn’t think I killed him. That fight didn’t even last that long.. You need new soldiers mister. Kirro: (Walks towards Yrome) So are you ready to fight? (Yrome charges at Kirro and Kirro does the same) Yrome & Kirro: HA (They collide fists and jumps back from each other) Yrome: (Reads scouter) Wh-What!? 19,000.. She’s stronger than me.. She isn’t like everyone else on this planet.. Is she a Saiyan? (Yrome looks at Gurin) Yrome: He has a tail and she doesn’t.. She must’ve had her cut off.. Hmm.. I could use this to my advantage. Kirro: Are we gonna fight our stare into space all day? (Charges at Yrome) (Yrome tries to punch Kirro but she disappears before he can punch her) Yrome: What the.. (Kirro appears behind Yrome and kicks him) Yrome: AHHHHHHH (Falls to the ground) Kirro: I hope you’re not as weak as your bodyguard. (Yrome gets back up) Yrome: DAMN IT. I’M NOT GOING TO LOSE TO YOU (Charges at Kirro) Kirro: I think you are gonna lose to me. (Charges at Yrome) (The two collide and start fighting in mid-air) Gurin: Whoa.. I wanna be strong just like my big sister. Kirro: Give it up. You know you’re outmatched. Yrome: I’m not. (They collide kicks, and they fly back) Yrome: SCRUM. (Charges an energy blast and fires it at Kirro) Kirro: What the- (An explosion in sky) Yrome: Heh. You’re not so tough.. Gurin: KIRRO! (Kirro appears behind Yrome and kicks him, sending him flying) Yrome: AHHHH (Kirro appears in front of Yrome) Kirro: Tougher than you. (Kirro kicks Yrome into a building and it collapses on him) Gurin: YEAH BIG SISTER. Kirro: This is too easy.. (The building explodes due to a wave of energy) Yrome: ENOUGH. I’M TIRED OF YOU. TIME TO DESTROY YOU AND THIS USELESS PLANET. (Yrome charges a large beam of energy) Kirro: Kaaaa.. Meeee.. (Kirro puts her hands out in front of her and then to her side) Kirro: Haaaa.. Meee.. Yrome: TIME TO DIE! (Yrome blasts his energy beam) Kirro: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Kirro fires a Kamehameha at Yrome’s energy beam and they collide. It appears that the Kamehameha is winning) Yrome: WH-WHAT!? HOW AM I LOSING!? (Kirro gives off more energy, letting her Kamehameha win the beam struggle) Yrome: N-NO. I CANNOT LOSE NOOOOOOOOO (Yrome gets hit by the Kamehameha, and creates a large crater in the ground) Kirro: (Heavily breathes) It’s over.. Gurin: WOO BIG SIS. (Kirro descends to the ground and hugs her brother) Gurin: You’re so strong Kirro, you have to train me. Kirro: Well, you have to ask your mom, she did train me when I was your age. (Kirro walks over to the dead soldier and picks up his scouter) Kirro: It seems like they use this device to read our power levels. But this one is broken. Gurin: KIRRO BEHIND YOU! (Kirro turns slightly, and Yrome karate chops his neck, causing her to lose consciousness) Yrome: You fool. Never let your guard down. Gurin: YOU MONSTER. HOW DARE YOU! (Gurin charges at Yrome and tries to punch him, but he dodges) Yrome: YOU LITTLE BRAT! (Yrome knees Gurin in the stomach, causing him to lose consciousness. He grabs Gurin by his tail) Yrome: You’re coming with me, little boy. (Yrome files away from M. City with Gurin on his back) What is Yrome planning to do with Gurin? Will Kirro wake up in time to save her little brother and defeat Yrome? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball: Guardian of the Universe! Category:Dragon Ball: Guardian of the Universe